


An Empty Room

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	An Empty Room

You’ve been here for a few weeks now and you still hadn’t gotten used to your room. Don’t get me wrong, it was amazing, decorated, with beautiful furniture, it was spacious and it was.... empty.   
Right now you stood on one of the bridges that connected one hallway to another, you overlooked erebor, your new home. You as a half elf half hobbit had never expected to live here and you werent planning to but now you did and you knew full well why, thorin oakenshield. He had asked you to stay in erebor after the war had been won.   
‘Why are you here at this hour, lady (y/n)?   
‘Thorin? I didn’t expect you here at this hour of the day.’ You said.   
‘I could say the same thing about you. Is something wrong?’ He asked.   
‘Nothing of the sort. I just couldn’t sleep.’  
‘How so?’  
You smiled a little at his concern for you. ‘It’s just that I’m used to sharing a room with my sisters and so I’m used to a noisy room. And it’s just that the emptiness of my chambers frightens me a little.’  
‘You don’t like your chambers? I could arrange for you to have new ones.’ You put your hands on his arm, am I even allowed to do that?, you quickly pulled it away.   
‘No it’s okay. I’ll get used to it eventually.’  
He came to stand next to you, overlooking the kingdom he now ruled. ‘Nonsense, if you don’t feel at ease in your room, you shouldn’t have to stay there.’ It looked like he was thinking for a second. ‘You could stay in my chambers with me, if you wanted.’  
‘What? Ow No, I couldn’t. It wouldn’t be proper of me to do so.’  
‘Why wouldn’t it be proper if I asked You?’  
‘Because I don’t want to bother you like that and because I’m just a commoner, I shouldn’t be in the royal chambers’  
Thorin looked at me: ‘you are so much more than just a commoner.’ He said as he took your small hand in his bigger one. He guided you towards the royal chambers. It surprised you a little of how careful he was while taking your hand.’  
We proceeded our way to thorins chambers in silence. When we arrived there, thorin opened the door for me and let me go in first. The room was even more beautiful that I’ve ever thought. It was even bigger then mine, with expensive looking furniture and decoration.   
‘You may stay here, I'll be on the sofa right there.’ Thorin said.   
‘Ow, thorin I didn’t want to steal your bed from you... I mean, it’s... It’s big enough for both of us. You could just join me.’  
I have a feeling I should not have said that  
Thorin looked slightly surprised but didn’t look faced at the thought of sharing a rather large queen sized bed. ‘If you feel comfortable with me there, then it’s alright with me.’ You both climbed into bed on your respective sides and fell asleep with your faces towards each other.

The next morning was something else though. You opened your eyes, you looked directly at thorins closed eyes. You backed away slightly to see that you had been mere millimetres away from thorins face. You tried to back away a little more but something held you back, thorins arms were wrapped securely around your waist and when you had tried to pull away he’d only pulled you closer and opened his eyes slightly. ‘Hm?’ He mumbled sleepily. ‘What is wrong?’  
‘I’m sorry thorin, I didn’t mean to do this. I should go.’ You said, trying to pull yourself out of his grip.   
‘No’, thorin said, pulling you back so abruptly, you slung forward and had to catch yourself by putting your hands on either side of his head, again being mere centimetres away from thorin. ‘Don’t leave.’ He said before putting one of his hands on your cheeks, stroking it. You felt yourself leaning into his touch, before you realised he was slowly bringing your face closer to his.

When your lips met you hadn’t really processed yet what was going on but after a few seconds you leaned into the kiss.   
You didn’t know how you ended up there, but you were now on king thorin oakenshields lap with one leg on either side of him and your hands going through his hair. His were firmly around your waist, pulling you as close as he could.   
When your lips met you hadn’t really processed yet what was going on but after a few seconds you leaned into the kiss.   
‘Stay with me, in Erebor.’ He breathed out after pulling away.   
‘I will’, you responded, leaning in to kiss him again. But then he pulled away to add: ‘as my wife and the queen of our people.’  
‘Yes’, you smiled before kissing your soon-to-be husband again.


End file.
